1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless device, and more particularly, to a wireless device capable of transmitting and receiving signals corresponding to a built-in wireless module via an externally coupled antenna to reduce shielding effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current trends in consumer electronics demand more elegant and stylish product appearances in addition to functional requirements, resulting in a rising usage of aluminum alloy housings for consumer electronic products (e.g. MP3 players, cell phones, tablet and notebook computers). However, while adding a sense of elegance and stylishness to products, such aluminum alloy housings can cause signal transmission and reception problems for antennas inside the product.
For instance, please refer to FIG. 1A, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional notebook computer 10. To implement wireless communication functionalities, the notebook computer 10 includes an antenna 102, for transmitting and receiving wireless signals corresponding to a built-in wireless module. Generally, for suitable protection, the antenna 102 is disposed inside a housing 100 of the notebook computer 10. As a result, the material used for the housing 100 can greatly affect radiation efficiency of the antenna 102. For example, please refer to FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, which are schematic diagrams of the antenna 102 transmitting and receiving wireless signals when non-metallic and metallic materials are used for the housing 100, respectively. As shown in FIG. 1B, when the housing 100 is formed by a non-metallic material, the wireless signals can penetrate the housing 100 without shielding effect, allowing normal wireless communication. However, as shown in FIG. 1C, when the housing 100 is formed by a metallic material (e.g. aluminum alloy or other materials that generate shielding effect), the wireless signals from the antenna 102 cannot penetrate the metal housing due to metal shielding effect, causing a faulty wireless transmission. Solutions employing external wireless modules for the shielding effect suffer from an excessive increased volume. Hence, it is necessary to improve upon prior art techniques.